


Lost and Found

by OceanHeart23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Grocery Shopping, Solution T-shirts, parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: Keeping track of Oliver seems to be a struggling challenge Felicity eventually comes up with a creative solution.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my second Olicity story not really set in any particular time.  
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow and make no money from writing this.

“Okay so I'm thinking we should try a new type of bread maybe sourdough or pretzel buns? I don't know what do you think...Oliver?” Felicity turned around to find the man no longer standing beside her and the mini cart, that she was pushing. “Oliver!” No sign of him in sight Felicity sighed. Today was definitely the wrong day to leave her cell phone back at their loft. Thankfully it was a pretty small supermarket, and she eventually found him in the meat section comparing steak prices.

“Hey can you let me know the next time you're going to go off and grab your meat.” Felicity cringed before continuing. “God that sounded wrong.”

Oliver looked torn between amusement and confusion. “I did when you were staring at the frozen pies. I told you I was going to head over to this section.”

“Ah,” Felicity sheepishly began. “Must not have heard you as I fantasized about the pies. I got us a chocolate french silk. Hope you don't mind.” Making gesturing jazz hands at the fore-mentioned item.

Oliver grinned before he kissed her nose. “Not one bit. Here,” He said taking hold of the cart after dumping a few steaks inside. “This way you'll hear me coming, or if I take off again.”

*****

It was a pleasant Sunday morning. Felicity and Oliver decided to take some time to go on a nice stroll through one of Star City's best park complete with hiking trails. The quiet was needed after some of the earlier chaos that Oliver had been dealing with as Mayor and the Green Arrow between new rising gang wars and sorting through the corrupt politicians he now had to deal with. Not to mention the snags Felicity was hitting starting up her side business. 

It was a much needed break for the both of them. After having just set her purse down for a brief few moments to get a drink of water, Felicity barely caught sight of it being snatched up off the ground by a man. He then ran off continuing straight for the trails.

“Oh come on...really?!” She cried out in frustration. 'That was a brand new purse too! And therefore her current favorite.' 

Oliver didn't even hesitate before pursuing him. He followed him into the forest trails disappearing from sight. Felicity tried following them at a much slower pace, until she lost sight of them again. After a bit she tried calling Oliver on her phone but of course no bars. 

“Very unreliable service.” She muttered. She wasn't sure if Oliver and purse thief struck to the trails or just picked a direction and ran with it. 

“Oliver! Can you hear me?! Marco! Hey Marco!........Polo” She said to herself because it was just wrong to always leave that unfinished. Felicity walked a bit further then turned around, as she decided it made more sense to wait back by the front desk building. She however jumped, as she felt someone tap her shoulder. She had to place a hand on her heart, as the shock wore off.

“Ah! Wow you sure put that assassin league sneak training to use. Wait where's purse snatcher?” Seeing her purse strap being held in Oliver's hand Felicity gleefully accepted it back. She then proceed to try to brush off some of the dirt and leaves that had stuck. He must have needed to tackle him at some point in order to thwart his getaway.

“Apparently there was a ranger and state trooper on duty today, so I was able to leave him with them. But I really need a shower, I caught up to him at the quarter mile marker. He was definitely a lot faster than he looked.”

Oliver smirked as he noticed Felicity staring at his sweat soaked shirt. She snapped back to herself. “Sorry but you realize this is the fifth time, I've been unable to find you. I may need to do something to help bring you back to me.” Swinging her purse over her shoulder.

“Technically none of those were really my fault, and what would you have me do wear a collar that says property of Felicity M Smoak on the tag?”

“Hey,” Felicity poked him lightly. “Don't go all 50 shades Christian Grey on me. For once my mind didn't go in the direction of the gutter, and I am happy about this. Although...now that I think about it you do share similarities handsome, rich, mysterious. You sure you don't have a secret red room next to the bunker somewhere we don't know about?” She teased him taking his hand even as it was covered in dirt knowing they could clean up back at the front desk.

“Actually now that you mention it....no there's no secret sex dungeon.” He said barely resisting an eye-roll. “But I will say your mindless babbling and occasional innuendos are often the highlight of my day.”

Felicity laughed. “Well always happy to help let's get you cleaned up and then I think we should grab a late lunch out somewhere. I'm in the mood for Mexican, and I think today's a taco special along with discounted margaritas.”

As they made their way inside Oliver had to admit that sounded like a pretty good plan. He too could really go for a quesadilla right now, as he hadn't eaten anything yet skipping breakfast as usual. He knew there were a stack of main department budgeting reports waiting for him on his desk to sift through later along with possible Green Arrow patrol. But for now he was content to just enjoy a meal with his wife.

*****

Felicity felt like she was losing her mind. It was 3AM, and they couldn't find Oliver anywhere. The tracker in his suit was working perfectly, since it lead Dig and the rest of the team straight to it. But for reasons no one knew, Oliver wasn't wearing the suit. It was on the ground discarded next to a dumpster. He didn't have his cell phone on him, so currently the only way to find him was the old fashioned way. This meant hitting the streets and looking for him. 

She was persuaded into staying back at the foundry, in case he managed to come back on his own. It would have been a little bit easier, if she knew exactly what had happened. But all she knew was he was chasing down a drug dealer and his com went out. 20 minutes later she gets word from Dig, that Oliver's gone. However they found his suit which of course caused her confusion and panic to rise. God she hoped one of them would find him tonight.

'Nothing made sense.' Oliver thought to himself. Everywhere he looked there was another person who he'd lost, but they were walking around mindlessly talking as if nothing had changed. His father, mother, Tommy, Laurel, Shado, Yao fei all of them were telling him to dig. Dig so that they could finally be at peace and no longer tied to this place. 

Oliver stumbled forward almost pitching directly into a headstone trying to gather his balance. He didn't remember coming here or removing his suit. Something wasn't right, and he felt cold all over. But before he could continue that thought, his father placed a shovel into his hands and gave him a smile that sparked a memory of the kind he sometimes gave in his younger days before he grew up where they slowly began to decrease. He then commanded him to dig. “Dig son we're counting on you.”

“Why?” Trying to understand a lot of things but mostly why his father wanted this. 

“Because we've been roaming for too long but you can help us. You'll help us right?”

Oliver couldn't quite seem to keep a grasp of his thoughts, but he wouldn't deny his father this request. Also his brain had latched onto the word dig, and so dig he did. In return he heard the encouraging words around him that this was the right thing to do. The only thing he needed to be doing, and so he lost himself in the task. Dig, scoop, toss back, dig, scoop, toss back an endless cycle. It wasn't until much later that he felt words penetrate the fog.

“Oliver?!” My God what are you doing? Felicity is worried sick. You know the rest of your team has been searching for you for hours. And for the love of God why did you take off your suit?!”

Oliver felt the shovel ripped from his hands and in turn a jacket was laid over his shoulders. He clutched it tighter for warmth shivers slightly abating. 

“I..” The questions barely made sense in his mind. Couldn't he see he'd been given a job to do? “The voices and the people they need help.” 'Couldn't he hear them?'

Quentin looked around at the almost empty graveyard they were standing in as well as the nearly 6ft deep hole Oliver had somehow managed to dig in his missing hours. He had gotten a call from one of his officers that there was a suspected grave robbery in process, but when both officers arrived on the scene. They quickly realized this wasn't the case, and the suspect was actually Oliver Queen. Ordering his men to stay there he drove down, as soon as he could questions rolling through his mind as he did.

“There's no one here Oliver. No one except for officers Harris and Merritt, and they're going to help get us out here, when I call them over. Now come with me.”

“No there's that doesn't...My parents are right over there with Laurel and Tommy.” Missing Quentin's flinch at his daughter's name. “I need to finish this.” Eyes roving everywhere looking for the shovel.

“Oliver they aren't there. You're obviously not in your right mind, so we need to get you checked out.” Once again Oliver shrugged off his grip. Quentin could only hope he wouldn't turn combative, because if there was one thing he was quite confident he couldn't do would be to wrestle a fighting Queen out of this hole even one drugged out of his mind.

“No you don't understand they asked me to do this. Things aren't right, but they will be once I get this done.”

Grabbing hold of Oliver's shoulders Quentin spoke firmly. “They're dead Oliver been laid to rest and moved on. You digging a giant hold isn't going to change that fact. I wish to God I could bring them back for us, but I can't. So that means I need to focus on what I can do which is take you back to get you looked at before you catch hypothermia. Felicity needs you alive, well, and back home. So if anything come back for her sake alright?”

Oliver tried, but he was barely tracking the conversation. However that word once more broke through to him. “Felicity?”

“Yes Felicity. She's back at the bunker right now waiting up for you.” Oliver eventually allowed himself to be hoisted up out of the pit he dug and pulled along inside of a car. From there he kinda drifted in and out of awareness barely aware of being squeezed and a sea of voices once more trying to talk to him.

When he came back to himself, he was lying on his left side under three blankets with someone behind him arms wrapped around his middle. Oliver couldn't help smiling, as he knew without even looking who it was. 

Most would probably assume that he would be the big spoon between the two of them and curling around Felicity. However, it was actually quite the opposite. She enjoyed curing around him and feeling like she was protecting him from the bad things of the world, including nightmares. He'd never deny her that, and she was one of the very few he trusted at his back.

“Hey,” He whispered breaking the quiet. Oliver felt her shifting behind him and turned to face her.

“Hey yourself,” She replied. She looked tired, but she smiled at him anyways.

“What happened?” Not knowing or remembering how you got into bed was never a good sign.

“You mister,” Poking him softly on the nose. “got drugged by an experimental mutated version of Vertigo and have been out for almost two days. If I wasn't so confident in our ability to make a workable antidote, I would have been even more worried. So you are you feeling? Still seeing strange things? Do you remember anything from that night?”

Closing his eyes Oliver tried to search for any scrap of memory he could. “I feel fine, but it's like flashes? I remember seeing familiar faces and something about digging? That's about it.” 

Felicity nodded shifting closer. “Yeah Captain Lance found you. I think you were hallucinating a lot of the people you've lost. You mentioned trying to dig them a large enough burial ground, so they could move on and be at peace.” 

Oliver felt some of his conversation with Lance come back. “So is that what this drug does cause hallucinations?”

“I think it was designed more as a weapon, then as the kind handed out at raves. It was supposed to amplify a person's negative emotions specifically fear while acting as a strong hallucinogenic. However, only a few that were injected with it actually experienced fear. It seems to have mixed results. We're just lucky someone assumed you were a grave robber and called it in, so we could find you.”

“Right,” Oliver unfortunately was feeling sleep tugging at him once more.

“I know,” She kissed his forehead before speaking. “You know you're making an unfortunate habit of this, but I think I've found the solution. I'll have to show you, when you wake up. They just came in. I was able to put a rush order on them last week and they came out great! I think you'll really like yours...well at least maybe the color and possibly the message too. Eh you know what you'll see them later you can tell me then.”

Oliver was asleep, before he could answer. When he woke up, he found them laid out on the kitchen counter. They being two shirts one a large green one and a smaller pink one. There was nothing printed on the fronts, but on the back of the green one it said in black lettering: If Lost Please Return to Felicity ASAP She tends to Worry. On the back on the pink one it said: Hi! I'm Felicity and Yes I do Thanks.


End file.
